


Elincia Deposed

by DreadlordTally



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dungeon, Extra Trick, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Elincia had lost her throne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elincia Deposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> For Moontyger, whose prompt of Elincia being deposed would not leave my head! The thought of it left me so sad and bitter, I just had to draw it~
> 
> It IS Elincia, though. Mere iron bars won't hold her back for long. I like to think she escapes Ludveck's dungeon, rejoins what's left of her retainers, and becomes a Robin Hood figure, stealing from the corrupt nobility of Crimea and giving back to the people!


End file.
